


ne regarde pas la lune

by paperthinn



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Government Agencies, Government Conspiracy, Minor Character Death, News Media, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperthinn/pseuds/paperthinn
Summary: “The moon, they’ve done something. I’m not sure what, but I know the CIA handled it. Branches of the FBI were told to head out, to not look at the moon. Those of us who did collapsed. Their bodies were dragged off, we don’t know where. Orders were to shoot anyone that was alive.”





	ne regarde pas la lune

**Author's Note:**

> a lil fic based off of both a series of videos on youtube (in which a fake news broadcaster tells you to not look at the moon) and a pinterest prompt !!! i kinda like this one lol

It started with a news broadcast.

_ Lay down on the grass. Feet together, arms at your side. Look at the moon. _Tyler watches through his window as his neighbors leave their houses, confused murmurs barely reaching his ears. It’s a government-issued alert, but Tyler has a bad feeling. He steps away from his windows, draws the curtains. There are some screams. Tyler feels sick. He doesn’t go outside. He stumbles as he locks his front door, watching with curious eyes as his phone starts to vibrate. It’s his friends.

_ Look at the moon, _ The text messages say, _ It’s a beautiful night. _Tyler doesn’t, instead, he turns off his phone. Tyler grabs his bat and hides under his table, he’s scared. Why was there screaming? What’s with the news broadcasts? Tyler doesn’t know why he hides, but he does, and he stays there for what seems like hours, cringing at the sound of silence. The ringing of the news broadcast has stopped, the conversations from Tyler’s neighbors had stopped as soon as the screams started.

The banging on Tyler’s door knocks him out of his trance. Tyler shrinks further under the table, clutching his baseball bat to his chest. He doesn’t know who it is, has a feeling something bad has happened to everyone outside. Tyler’s learned to trust his gut feeling. He doesn’t open the door and suppresses a gasp when the lock turns. Tyler was sure he locked it. Nobody knows where the spare key is. Nobody except his friends, and judging by their texts - all the same messages with different numbers - they’re not his actual friends.

The door opens, heavy footsteps are heard, and the door closes again. Tyler doesn’t hear whoever it is lock it. They walk around, no voices, completely quiet. Tyler watches black boot's step in front of the table, considers swinging the bat. He wouldn’t make it too far, Tyler thinks and instead stays quiet. Tyler watches with frightened eyes as they bend down, pulling Tyler out. Tyler opens his mouth to scream, but nothing comes out when a firm hand is placed over his lips.

“Be quiet.” It’s Josh, in his clean black suit, earpiece missing. He normally has it, he’s supposed to have it. Josh works a government job, FBI. Tyler stays quiet as he lowers his hand, dropping it to Tyler’s cheek, “Thank god. I knew you wouldn’t go out there, but for a second I thought,” Josh shakes his head. His voice is a low whisper, looking around Tyler’s kitchen. He eases the baseball bat from Tyler’s shaking fingers, gently placing it on the ground.

“Josh?” Tyler’s voice is shaky, “What’s happening?” He notices the visor that’s been placed around Josh’s neck, abandoned when he had entered the house. Josh should be at work, Tyler knows this - He’d been called in and expected to be there for the next two days. Josh glances around at the windows, the doors. 

“They’re coming here. They’re killing anyone that’s alive. I need to get you out. Don’t look at the moon. Don’t look up, and for the love of God, try to avoid mirrors.” Josh pulls a visor out his pocket, puts it on for Tyler. It’s solid black, similar to his own. Josh pulls his up over his face, getting up and pulling Tyler with him. Tyler backtracks, realizing what Josh said. Killing anyone that’s alive. He wonders who and knows that they wouldn’t kill Josh. He has a visor. The government’s had this planned. The realization makes Tyler hold in a gasp.

The government is killing anyone that’s alive. Josh pulls him out the back door, helps him over the back fence. Tyler doesn’t look up but feels sick. He feels sick as he sees the bodies, all laid out, staring up with blank, _ dead _stares. It’d be easy to clean up, put all of them into body bags. They’re all positioned perfectly. Josh tightens his grip on Tyler’s hand, running his thumb over Tyler’s knuckles for comfort. He doesn’t look surprised. Tyler still lets Josh pull him. He has to.

They walk in the shadows for what seems to be an hour, although it was probably only minutes, and Tyler doesn’t spare any more glances at the bodies laid out on lawns and sidewalks. They’re all people Tyler knows, or have seen. What happened? What does it have to do with the moon, with mirrors? Tyler can’t rid the questions from his mind, looking with curious eyes as Josh stops at a field. 

“Turn around,” Josh says, and Tyler does. He doesn’t want to know what Josh is doing as he’s facing the other way, looking with nervous eyes everywhere but up. Josh lets go of his hand. Tyler’s breathing picks up. There’s an itch in Tyler’s chest, telling him to look up, see what’s happening. He doesn’t. He can assume he’s the only one alive, only _ citizen _alive. He can only assume everyone he loves is dead. Josh grabs his hand again, tugs him down a staircase that wasn’t there before. It’s a bunker.

_ “What is happening?” _ Tyler faces Josh, avoiding the need to get sick. The thought of the government killing everyone off makes Tyler sick. Josh steps forward, wrapping his arms around Tyler. He breathes a relieved sigh into Tyler’s neck, mumbling something similar to what he said earlier. _ I’m glad you’re alive. _Tyler’s confused, as he should be. He knows something’s going on now. Josh pulls away.

“The moon, they’ve done something. I’m not sure what, but I know the CIA handled it. Branches of the FBI were told to head out, to not look at the moon. Those of us who did collapsed. Their bodies were dragged off, we don’t know where. Orders were to shoot anyone that was alive.” Josh pauses, breathing a sigh, “Mirrors, they reflect light, and if something with a human shape blocks that light, the government is alerted. It’s how they keep tabs on you. Phones were hacked, we were told that _ everyone _must go outside. I didn’t have time to check up on anyone else, but you were the closest. If we had stayed longer, both of us wouldn’t have made it out. The government is determined to kill everyone off, minus anyone in it.” Tyler almost doesn’t believe him.

“How many people,” Tyler gasps a breath, “Josh,” Josh shushes him, he knows it’s a lot. Tyler stumbles as Josh walks him to a chair, sitting him down. “My family, Josh, my friends,” Tyler wants to cry, wants to get sick. He doesn’t do either. Josh nods, crouching at Tyler’s feet, resting his hands on Tyler’s knees. He can hardly believe it himself.

“I know. We’re safe here. I’m sure there are people that escaped. A few other agents, they know about this place, they refuse to shoot people. I’m hoping they can find their way here, and bring some people with them.” Josh runs his thumbs over Tyler’s knee joint, “The best we can do right now is hope.” Tyler nods, looking around. He slips his visor off, taking Josh’s off for him. 

There are only seven more people that join Tyler and Josh in the bunker. Tyler expected more, but he’s glad. He thinks about his family, knows they’re probably dead. Somehow, Tyler accepts that.

He never looks at the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter - @lonelydxnce (now @talkdirtycarson)  
Find my Tumblrs - joshiesfreckles, bandito-jishua  
Instagram - @joshiesfreckles, @lonelydxnce
> 
> Stay Safe ♥


End file.
